


This Christmas Eve

by TrueMeg



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27927283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueMeg/pseuds/TrueMeg
Summary: Albus and Scorpius enjoy a lovely Christmas Eve together.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	This Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly one day. Enjoy a quick fic!  
> The song is "This Christmas" by Donny Hathaway.

It was quite the picturesque Christmas Eve. 

Albus held a hot mug of tea in his hands while he stood by the window. They’d really lucked out getting this flat, because it had just the perfect view of part of the London skyline. Made extra special tonight with the warm specks of lights stretching far into the distance, both from people’s homes and the strings of lights adorning different buildings and streets. On top of it all, snow had been gently falling all day, casting the city in a light blanket. Snowflakes still trailed down from the sky, and they didn’t appear to be stopping any time soon. It was a quiet, peaceful night, and Albus could probably stare out onto it for hours.

He was pulled from his trance when Scorpius entered the living room. “Still snowing?” Scorpius asked.

“Of course,” Albus replied. “I don’t think it’s going to stop anytime soon.”

Scorpius stepped up beside Albus, glancing out the window for a second. He had hot chocolate in his hands, and he clinked his mug against Albus’ mug of tea.

“Happy Christmas Eve,” Scorpius smiled.

“Happy Christmas Eve,” Albus muttered in reply, though his thoughts presently were consumed by the happy realization of this moment instead. A flat all their own, a boyfriend he absolutely loved, looking out over the snowy city they called home. And all on the perfectly peaceful evening before the holiday. 

Christmas with the Potter-Weasley family was always hectic and busy, which was why Albus insisted he and Scorpius spend Christmas Eve by themselves, relaxing and making it all their own. They’d slept in, gone for a walk in the market earlier today, and got take-away for dinner before they planned to sit down and watch a movie this evening. Albus couldn’t have asked for a better Christmas Eve, or a better moment than right here, right now.

After a few silent moments, Scorpius happened to notice Albus staring at him, and his soft smile. “What’s that look for?”

“Nothing,” Albus said, “Just...really happy right now.”

“Me too.” Scorpius leaned in and kissed him.

Yep, this was a really perfect Christmas Eve.

“Come on, the movie’s going to start soon,” Scorpius said, immediately going to the couch.

“Wait, before it starts…” Albus set down his mug and stepped over to their record player. This, as well as their plan to watch _It’s a Wonderful Life_ tonight, were part of their ongoing plan to discover new muggle things to enjoy. The movie-watching was Albus’ idea, while the record player had been Scorpius’. They had a decent collection of both now. And today while they’d been in the market, Albus had bought a new record while Scorpius wasn’t looking. A shrinking charm allowed him to hide it in his pocket until they got home. He picked up the record, and placed it onto the turntable and carefully started the song.

The upbeat music started playing instantly. Albus was getting the hang of that. He turned back to Scorpius with another smile and held out his hand. “A quick gift from me.”

Scorpius just looked at Albus. “You’re not much of a dancer.”

“That’s why it’s a gift.”

“It’s only Christmas Eve, Albus. Gifts are tomorrow.”

“Well tomorrow will be quite busy.” Immediately after opening their gifts, they would be having brunch with Scorpius’ parents, then they’d be spending the afternoon and evening with Albus’ entire extended family at the Burrow. “So, you’re getting this one gift from me tonight.”

Scorpius couldn’t help the grin he broke into, and set his mug down before taking Albus’ hand.

 _Hang all the mistletoe_ _  
__I'm gonna get to know you better this Christmas_ _  
__And as we trim the tree_ _  
__How much fun it's gonna be together this Christmas_

Albus pulled Scorpius in close to him. He wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s waist. Like Scorpius had said, he wasn’t much of a dancer. But he didn’t care. Albus swayed them both to the beat of the music.

Albus never failed to fall for Scorpius’ smile. And it was so easy to get Scorpius to smile. Like just now, as they swayed and bopped to the song, letting the dance take over the more comfortable they grew.

 _Presents and cards are here_ _  
__My world is filled with cheer and you this Christmas_ _  
__And as I look around_ _  
__Your eyes outshine the town, they do this Christmas_

Albus led them in a turn. But the two were so close that they ended up bumping noses as they turned. Both his and Scorpius' big, dopey grins grew wider as they started laughing.

“You really aren’t a dancer,” Scorpius said.

“It’s not like you care,” Albus replied. 

“I don’t.”

 _The fireside is blazing bright_  
 _And we're caroling through the night_ _  
And this Christmas will be a very special Christmas for m_ e

In a quick moment of impulsivity, Albus went to dip Scorpius. It made Scorpius smile even more, right before Scorpius lost his balance. Albus had a firm hold of him, and pulled him back up. Scorpius quickly wrapped his arms around Albus. Albus returned the gesture, relishing in the feeling of the man he loved right up against him. He could feel the bits of laughter still emanating from Scorpius’ chest, mixed with the steady breaths. 

Albus’ own cheeks were growing sore from smiling so much. His laughs too slowly melted into quiet, letting the moment of happiness soak over him. From his angle, Albus could see out the window again, reminding him of the perfection of every little detail of this time right now.

It was Scorpius who pulled away from their hug, looking right into Albus’ eyes. After a second, he cupped Albus’ cheeks and gently kissed him again.

_And this Christmas will be a very special Christmas for me._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!  
> Find me on twitter @truexmeg and tumblr @truemeg


End file.
